Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012)
The Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 was announced at the 2011 Chicago Auto Show. It features a 6.2L Supercharged LSA V8 engine which makes it the first fifth generation Camaro to use said V8 engine. Editions Elite The "Elite" edition was released on March 9th, 2012, and was the second car to be released in the elite series. The car features mixed performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods and unique Aftermarket Parts. On October 30th, 2012, the "Elite" edition received Drag skill mods. The car has been described as a Hot Wheels car within the community because of its exterior. On June 4th, 2015, the "Elite" edition was made available for in-game cash following the completion of 300,000 Drag events as part of the "Joining the Elite" community goal challenge. Grey The "Grey" edition was released on July 24th, 2012 to celebrate Need for Speed: World's second anniversary and cost . The car came with no parts. The "Grey" edition was retired for purchase on July 31st, 2012, and was replaced by the "Red" edition. Red The "Red" edition was released on July 31st, 2012, for In-game cash. The car comes with no pre-equipped performance parts. Yellow The "Yellow" edition was released on September 13th, 2014 and is the SpeedBoost model for the ZL-1. It comes pre-equipped with street-tuned parts. It was the first model released for SpeedBoost in 2014. Overall Performance The Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012) has a stock top speed of 260 km/h (162 mph) which is around average for Class B cars. The acceleration of the vehicle is very good due to the strong gears that the ZL1 has. The nitrous output is around average though. The handling of the car is very good on the other hand due to the good grip and the sharp turning radius it has. For Team Escape and Pursuit Outrun the ZL1 can perform well. It's a fairly heavy car which makes it able to go through roadblocks very easily. Also due to the good handling the ZL1 has it can also dodge police vehicles such as rhinos very well and because of the weight it can take collisions with them as well. Dealer Information Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Visual Customization Bodykits Spoilers Hoods ZL1 Vinyls Appearances Title NFSTR.jpg Title NFSMW2012.jpg Title NFSR.jpg Gallery CarRelease Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012) Grey 2.jpg|Grey CarRelease Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012) Grey 3.jpg CarRelease Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012) Grey 4.jpg CarRelease Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012) Grey 5.jpg CarRelease Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012) Red.jpg|Red CarRelease Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012) Red 2.jpg CarRelease Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012) Red 3.jpg CarRelease Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012) Red 4.jpg CarRelease Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012) Red 5.jpg Elite Gallery CarRelease Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012) Elite 1.jpg CarRelease Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012) Elite 2.jpg CarRelease Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012) Elite 3.jpg CarRelease Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012) Elite 4.jpg CarRelease Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012) Elite 5.jpg CarRelease Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012) Elite 6.jpg CarRelease Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012) Elite 7.jpg CarRelease Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012) Elite 8.jpg CarRelease Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012) Elite 9.jpg CarRelease Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012) Elite 10.jpg CarRelease Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012) Elite 11.jpg CarRelease Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012) Elite 12.jpg CarRelease Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012) Elite 13.jpg CarRelease Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012) Elite 14.jpg CarRelease Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012) Elite 15.jpg CarRelease Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012) Elite 16.jpg CarRelease Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012) Elite 17.jpg Category:Drag Edition Cars Category:Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Chevrolet Category:RWD Cars Category:Elite Cars Category:American Cars Category:V8 powered Cars Category:Class B Category:Large Cars Category:Class A Category:Top-Up Cars Category:500-599 Horsepower cars